Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 13 Part 1 Calm Before the Storm
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: The Wild Kratts head towards the Himalyas to search for the next Summoner Weapon: The Tessen of Uranus. But, a new enemy appears and challenges Aviva to a duel, and the stakes are high! Also, could Aviva's past life affect the outcome?


After the ocelot adventure, Aviva and Chris were still kind of standoffish about the whole situation, but they are still working together as friends.

The crew went were inside chilling. Martin and Chris were trading creature power discs, Shira, Rico, and Nic were dancing to "Like A G6" by the Far East Movement, and Aviva was working on a new invention.

"C'mon, Nic. Put your back into it. Keep this up, and you won't last on the professional stage," joked Shira.

"Yeah, you should see her. She is a beast on the dance floor," added Rico.

Nic tried to do hip-hop moves like Rico, "Do all of you Earth beings dance like this?"

"Well, duh. It's called 'groovin' to the music," said Shira, while she was shaking and swaying her body.

"Well, don't people laugh at you if you can't dance?" asked Nic.

"Yeah, but it's part of dancing. People are going to laugh, but it doesn't matter what people think of you, it's how you think of yourself. Just flow with the music," explained Rico following the beat with Shira.

Nic hesitated at first, but then tried to dance. He kind of gotten off to a rocky start, but once he got into it, he was dancing.

"Hey, I'm doing it, I'm doing it," exclaimed Nic. He had it, until he tripped on a wire connecting to the radio. "Oops. Sorry guys."

"It's okay, dude. No damage was done," replied Rico.

The Kratt Bros laughed. "Him dancing reminded me of the 'Birds of a Feather' adventure," said Martin.

"Yeah," replied Chris, as he was thinking about his Aviva dancing.

"Dude? Dude?" asked Martin. Chris was still dazed.

"CHRIS!"

"Ohh, uhh, sorry Rico," he replied.

"Sheesh, you really have Aviva on your mind," whispered Martin.

Then, Kai came in, along with a what looked like it was half dog and half wolf and with fur white as snow. "Hey guys. Long time no see," he said.

"Nice to see you too. Who's the wolf?" asked Martin.

"Oh, this is Howl, a grey wolf I found him a few weeks back, and he had a broken foot, so I'm taking care of him of him," explained Kai.

"A grey wolf? But he's like, white," said Martin.

"I did a DNA test on him, and discovered something very interesting. One, he is indeed a grey wolf. However, I found a strange gene in his genetic makeup. A gene that isn't found in a your average grey wolf," explained Kai.

"So like a mutated form?" asked Shira.

"Precisely. Imagine how many scientists would like to get their hands on a animal like this," replied Kai.

"Wow, so pretty," said Aviva as she was about to pet Howl.

"WAIT! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" exclaimed Kai.

"What's wrong with petting an animal?" asked Martin.

But when Martin petted him, the outcome was well, very shocking, literally.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. With his mutated form, if you rub him too hard, you will get a shock. But Martin better be glad that was just the mild shock," sighed Kai.

"Mild shock?! You call that mild?!" asked Martin, with his hair in the air like the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Yeah, Howl can produce the same amount of volts in a lightning bolt, or even higher," explained Kai, "But, the aftershock wears off quickly."

"Good because I don't think that hairstyle fits Martin," laughed Rico.

"Ha-ha! Very funny," groaned Martin.

"Anyway, I came over to give you some good news. Another Summoner Weapon has been found," Kai told them.

"What, another one already? Where is it?" asked Chris.

"And who does it belong too," asked Aviva.

"Well, why don't we let the compass show us," Kai replied. They all sat down, and Kai put the compass on the table.

It started to glow! Suspense filled the room. But then, it stopped glowing.

"Umm, was it supposed to do that?" questioned Chris.

"Umm, I don't think so. I wasn't doing that earlier. Maybe there's something wrong with it," a confused Kai replied.

Then a breeze came into the room. No one felt it, except for Aviva. "Huh? What was that?" she thought.

"Hey guys, did you..." Then the compass glowed. It glowed purple. "Hey it's working. Hey, it's purple. That means it's Aviva's!" exclaimed Martin.

"Congratulations, girl!" added Shira.

"Wow, remind me what it is again," she said.

The compass showed an image of a metallic purple and gold tessen that was held by a handle with a silver grip, with a wind symbol crest at the bottom of the handle.

"This is the Tessen of Uranus. This is a very powerful weapon. It can create hurricanes with one fell swoop," said Kai.

"Whoa, that is powerful. That would make it very easy for thieves to steal it," replied Rico.

"How right you are. This weapon is located in a secret cove in the Himalayas. Even the strongest warriors couldn't get to it. Alive at least," added Nic.

"Alive?!" asked Martin and Rico.

"But don't worry, only Summoners can enter the seal without getting hurt," assured Kai.

"Good to know!" Someone was spying them from the window, but the identity of the person was obscured by a cloak.

* * *

The Wild Kratts landed at the base of the Himalayas. As they got out, Rico looked up at the mountains.

"Whoa, that's a long way up," he said.

"Well, the Himalayas is the highest peak in the world, so yeah it is going to be a long way up," replied Shira.

"Rico, you are not afraid of heights, are you?" asked Nic.

"What? No. This is a piece of cake. I eat these for breakfast," boasted Rico.

"And also big egos," whispered Shira to Chris. He snickered at the joke.

"Everyone, stay along the path, and stay with the group. And, whatever you do, do not look down," informed Kai. Rico gulped at that.

The crew was walking along a very narrow path. One wrong step, and it's lights out.

"Brrr! Why couldn't my weapon be near somewhere warm, like the beach?!" asked Aviva.

"Well, you better start keeping warm because it's going to be a while before we get up there," replied Kai.

The cloaked figure followed was a level below them. He made a menacing smile under his hood. He fired a blast of red energy with a ray gun, and it almost hit the team.

"What was that?!" asked Rico.

"It's an ambush! Summoners, get ready!" commanded Chris.

The team, minus Kai and Nic, ready their E-Braces. "Summoners, unite!" exclaimed all of them.

*BG Music:W.I.T.C.H Transformation music (Season 1)*

Each one of them was filled with their elemental energy, and their bodies glowed their respective colors. After a few seconds, they were transformed into their Guardian form.

Chris did a ninja pose as leaves circled him, and crossed his arms. "EARTH!"

Martin spun around as water gushed behind him. "WATER!"

Air blew in front of Aviva as she made an elegant pose. "AIR!"

Rico did a couple of backflips before he landed on his feet as flames engulfed around him. "FIRE!"

Shira raused her arms in a "Y" formation as yellow energy circled around her. "LIGHT!"

They landed in the ground.

"Okay, it is so on," yelled Rico as he conjured up a ring of fire, "If you can't keep cool, get HOT!" He threw the ring at the cloaked figure, but it dodged it. It shot another a blast at the Summoners. They missed the shot.

Shira made a bright bulb of light that blinded the figure, "Martin, now's your chance!"

"On it," he said as he jumped in the air, "Remember, don't go in water without water wings," taunted Martin as he made a tidal wave pour down on the figure.

"Here's something to dry you off!" yelled Aviva. She inhaled then exhaled her breath which turned into a tornado. It hit the figure and froze it in his place.

"Alright!" shouted Kai in excitement.

But the figure broke free, and escaped. "Okay, that was totally weird," said Shira. Everyone went back to their civilian form.

"Wow, talk about too close for comfort. Do people not have any respect nowadays?" asked Rico.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get to the shrine before whoever attacked us comes back for an encore presentation," replied Chris.

"Right!" exclaimed the others.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Wild Kratts made it to the cove. The cove was moss covered and a cave opening was in front of them.

"Okay, we made it. Now what?" asked Martin.

"Hold on, let me see something," answered Kai. He went up to the cave entrance and took a stick and poked it in front of the entrance. When it made contact, something was blocking the stick to go through.

"Hmm, just as I suspected. It's a force field. Someone must have installed this recently," Kai explained.

Rico groaned and said, "Well, isn't this great?! We walked up for hours and hours for nothing?!"

Shira then saw something near the entrance. "Hey guys, take a look at this." What they saw was a circular stone tablet that had five strange grooves in it.

"What could this be?" asked Chris.

"It looks like it could be a key," said Aviva.

"A key to what, though?" asked Rico.

Shira slapped her face and sarcastically told Rico, "The key to go to the center of the Earth!"

"Really?!"

"I think what she was trying to say is that it could be a key to unlocking the force field," explained Nic.

"Those grooves look like the Sacred Five shards on our E-Braces," noticed Chris.

"Maybe if the five of us could put them in," suggested Shira.

"Well, it's a worth a try," Martin.

The five Summoners put their crystals in the stone tablet. After three seconds, the stone started to glow light blue. The stone spun around slowly, causing the force field to deactivate.

"Okay guys, remember to be on guard for anything. Who knows what lurks in this cave," commanded Chris. The Summoners pulled out their crystals, and started walking into the cave. The cave was a pitch black and you can hear water trickling down on the cave walls.

"AHHH, SOMETHING'S CRAWLING ON MY SHOULDER!" yelled Rico.

"That's my hand," said Shira.

He turned on the flashlight and saw Shira's hand. "Oh I knew that," he replied.

Shira rolled her eyes. They kept on waking down the path until they reached a hidden grotto. The grotto had a big waterfall that was pouring into a crystal blue lake. Plant and animal species were in numerous amounts.

" _Hermosa_!" exclaimed Aviva.

"Yeah, _muy hermosa_!" added Rico.

"Look at how blue this water is. It's... majestic," commented Shira as she took pictures.

"Nic, what is this place?" asked Chris.

"Well Chris, your guess is as good as mine," he answered.

"Who cares?! This place is AMAZING! I'm going for a swim!" exclaimed Martin, taking off his winter wear and diving in.

"Okay, so this cove houses my weapon, but I don't see anything that looks like a weapon," said Aviva.

Rico was walking to a corner of a shrine that was enshrouded by shadows.

"What is this over here?" he asked. But, as he was walking, he stubbed his toe on something. "Oww, what the heck?! Let me shed some light on this." He twirled his finger in a circular motion, and made a fireball.

"Whoa, guys check this out!" Rico shouted. The others ran over to him.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Martin. In front of them was a statue of a tiger with wind passing by it. In front of it, was a Tibetan warrior with a war fan in his hands.

"Who is that?" asked Shira.

"There is an inscription here, but it's written in the native language. Maybe my Creaturepod can translate it," said Nic. His Creaturepod dinged, and it read "Here lies the memorial statue of _Jùfēng lǎohǔ"._

"According to this, it means 'hurricane tiger'. And look, there's a stone tablet over here," mentioned Rico. Everyone went over there, and on the the tablet were pictures a battles and warriors, and in the center was Jufeng and next to him was a girl with a fan.

"Wow, this is amazing. This must've took centuries to create. Hey look, there's Jùfēng," said Martin.

"He looked like he was strong warrior," added Nic.

Shira was quickly taking pictures, but Aviva just stood there staring at the girl in the picture. Then, a flashback came through her head. Then, she fainted.

 _In a field in China, a man with a tiger mask on and a warrior fan was meditating. Then a young girl was hiding behind the brush of the grass. It looked liked she was getting ready to attack. The masked warrior was still meditating, not seeing the girl behind him._

 _The girl pounced out of the bushes, and jumped high in the air, and tried to landed a punch on the warrior. But, the masked figure used the war fan to blow away the girl. The girl then landed on the ground, and ran up to the figure. Both of the warriors went at for two minutes. Each time the girl landed an attack, the other warrior block it with the fan. Finally, the masked warrior did a sidesweep to his opponent, causing her to fall on her back._

 _"Kaihua, what have I told you? You need to be one with the wind. Silent and unpredictable. But you have shown some improvements. Keep it up because one day, you will be able to wield my weapon," said the mask figure. It was the tessen that the Wild Kratts are trying to find._

 _"Yes, master," said the little girl. She took off the mask she was wearing, and her appearance was astonishing. She looked similar to Aviva._

Back in present time, everyone was busy waking up Aviva. "Aviva, what's wrong?!" asked Chris.

"I don't know, I feel like...I've been here before. Like I know that person," she said.

"Aviva, how can one person know someone on a stone tablet?" asked Rico.

"I don't know, but I felt like I seen him before," said Aviva.

"If only we can get some more info about this Jùfēng person," added Nic.

"Kai, any chance you might be able to translate this?" asked Martin.

"I'm not sure. I-I don't know anything about Chinese legends," said Kai.

"We may not, but I think I know who can. A little while back, I composed an alphabetized list of all the Wild Kratts kids by name, age, and region," said Shira. Everyone looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"What?! I like to be organized. Anyway, I think I know one person thattcan help us!" she said as she was scrolling through the list.

In China, Yi was sitting on her bed reading a book. Then she saw the alert on her computer.

"It's the Wild Kratts! I wonder they want!" She clicked on the icon on the screen.

"Hi, umm, do I know you?" asked Yi, who doesn't know about Shira.

"Ohh, I'm Shira. New member of the Wild Kratts," answered Shira.

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Yi. How can I help you?"

"Well, umm, we could use your knowledge on Chinese culture. Do you know anything about this?" asked Chris, as Shira pointed the lense at the tablet.

Yi was surprised. "Oh, Jùfēng! It's one of China's most talked about legend."

"Could you explain it to us?" asked Chris.

"Well, the legend says that there was this warrior who lived in China mastering the ways of the wind. Along the way, there was this little girl whom he adopted and trained her as one of his students," started Yi.

 _That must've been the girl in my dream,_ thought Aviva.

"One day, while they were training, a tiger jumped out and almost attacked the girl, but the warrior saved her, but in return, he received a nasty scar on his face. After that, the girl took care of him while he healed. Three weeks later, he saw the scar on his face and was deeply ashamed of himself, so he decided to make a mask of the tiger that scarred him. He would be known as Jùfēng, or hurricane tiger."

"Wow, that is deep," said Rico.

"So, what happened to him?" asked Nic.

"Well, Jùfēng's daughter was now 13, and a great war was about to start. He was needed to fight, but he had to leave his daughter behind. It was that day, he left his only child at his mother's house and rode off to fight for his country. After that, the daughter trained everyday, waiting for her master's return. After the war, the daughter was told that her dad died in battle, but he was revered throughout China. One of the soldiers then gave the daughter his most powerful weapon: the tessen of the ancient winds. The daughter then went undercover, and traveled to the Himalyas to her father's grave. It was there she returned the tessen to honor her late dad. She hid it in a secret place in his shrine. No one has ever found it since," Yi continued.

"Gee, that was one sad story," said Martin.

"Thanks Yi for your help," said Shira.

"Happy to help! Bye!" Yi logged off.

"Well, at least we know a little more about him. Maybe this info can be used to find the third weapon," said Kai.

"I hope so," replied Aviva.

"Well, Kaihua put the weapon at his grave, and his grave is somewhere in the Himalyas. That grave could be miles up or down from here," said Rico.

"Unless..." said Kai. Then, everyone realized it.

"Oh boy, we're standing in the middle of a dead person's grave! Yeah, that won't upset the spirits," shrieked Rico.

"Rico, you're don't believe in ghosts do?" asked Chris.

"No! It's just creepy to know that possibly where we're standing could be dead people guts!"

"Okay, so it's not so bad. The weapon is here. In this big, hollow, damp, cold place," added Shira.

"Well, lets start looking around," said Nic.

The team started looking across the cove. They looked under rocks, crevices at the top and bottom of the cave, and even Martin looked in the lake.

Aviva and Kai were looking near the stone tablets. "Ugh, this is useless. The weapon was put up here you a millennia ago. It probably got eroded away!" yelled Aviva.

"Aviva, trust me. We'll find it," he assured. Then he noticed something on the wall. On the stone tablet, there were two parts of it sticking out, like it was two buttons. He was curious, and decided to push them. At first, it didn't do nothing.

"Huh? That's weird. How come it didn't..." he said, as the place started to tremor.

"What happened?!" asked Chris.

"I triggered something!" replied Kai.

"We could've told you that!" yelled Shira.

Then the stone tablet started to move back. Then, it stopped.

"Okay, that was weird," said Rico.

"Look!" shouted Martin. He was pointing to the tessen that was hanging in the on the wall, "That must be the weapon!"

Kai brought out the compass, and it was glowing a fierce purple and was pointing in the direction of the tessen, "It has to be. The compass says so."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's grab that thing and get out of this creepy place!" exclaimed Rico.

As they were going towards it, a blast hit them from behind, and everyone fell on the ground.

"Okay, what was that?" asked Chris, getting angry.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the easy work is done," said an unknown person that was standing behind them. Everyone looked started to stand up. The person took off his cloak, and it was revealed to be tall male, with a Greek style tank top, black pants, and black boots. His hair was brown with aqua colored tips, and his skin was tan brown. Dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at the team.

"Hey, you're the dude that almost smoked us earlier!" yelled Rico.

"Who are you?" asked Martin.

"The name's Steven, but you can call me 'Storm'," he introduced, with a cocky smile.

"Oh great, another power hungry evil guy with messed up ego," sighed Shira.

"Aren't you a big talker?" he scoffed. Shira growled at him, as sparks of lightning we're forming at her palms.

"You guys make me laugh. Especially you," he boasted as he was pointing at Aviva, "If you must know, I'm an elite apprentice for the God of wind, Circe. I've trained to master the winds, and now I'll become the most famous person in the world. And my first task, I'm going to be taking that tessen!" he boasted.

"No way, man!" shouted Rico, as he was trying to punch Storm. But, somehow, he was able to turn his body into mist, which caused Rico to completely miss his body.

"Huh?! What the..." Storm then materialized and grabbed Rico by his shirt collar.

"How did he do that?!" asked Martin.

"Air Mimicry. The ability to turn your body into wind, fog, or even mist. Only expert Air Summoners can wield that kind of power," explained Kai.

"Wow, you catch on quick!" Storm scoffed as he threw Rico in the water, and then he blew cold air out of his mouth, and freezed the lake.

"NOOO!" cried the others.

"Hmm, oh well. He was useless anyway. Now, to get that tessen. Once again, I'm going to ask you again nicely, step aside, or else," he yelled.

"What makes you think that we'll move? First of all, an apprentice of a god shouldn't be even doing this. Second of all, that's Summoner's property!" yelled Chris.

He started to laugh hysterically, "Wait, you're the Element Summoners?! Oh, where's my autograph book?! Well, it'll be easy for me now since you're down a person!"

Then, he heard a crackling sound coming from the lake. It was Rico, who had made a firewall somehow in the water.

"Hmm, you managed to escape. Huzzah!" he sighed.

"Yeah, don't underestimate a Fire Summoner. But I'm still wondering how a fireball could last underwater. But hey, I guess magic is an exception to the rules of reality," said Rico, as he ran back towards his friends.

Storm started to get very annoyed, "Alright, losers! I'm losing patience! I'm going to get that tessen even if it's the last thing I do!" he said, as he charged towards the Guardians.

"Let's go!" shouted Chris. Chris and Shira tried to land punch, but he grabbed them, and locked their arms in a hold. Rico went for an aerial attack, but Storm kicked him out of the way, and threw Chris and Shira to the ground. Martin used his water powers to create a tidal wave from the lake, but Storm created a massive tornado that washed it away.

"That's not possible!"

"You sure about that?" asked Storm. He then blew Martin back towards the wall, and he fell to the ground.

Nic blasted a bean of green energy, and Kai used a hand blaster. Storm dodged all the blasts, and jumped over them. The teen and young adult landed some Kung Fu moves on Storm, but he overpowered both of them, and pushed them back.

"At last!" he yelled, as he took the tessen of the mantle.

"Give that back! That's my weapon!" yelled Aviva, as she got up and blasted a tornado, but the tornado went past him like it didn't phase him. He started laughing at her.

"Aww, look at you sad, pathetic losers! I'd thought you would be more of a challenge," he boasted.

"You know, you talk much," growled Rico, as he blasted a fireball at Storm, but he dodged it.

"Really, is that the best you got?"

Aviva clenched her fists and yelled, "I've had a just about enough of you!" She started to run towards him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"My, aren't you a resilient pest?" He then threw her aside, and then trapped the others in a wind like rope.

"No, let them go!" cried Aviva.

He looked over at Aviva, "You know what? I like you. You want the tessen back and your friends back? How about we settle this the Manja way?"

"Manja way?"

"Oh no! He's challenging Aviva to a Manja duel!" said Kai.

"I thought Manja dueling was banned!" said Nic.

"It is!"

"Oh that's it?! Aviva will crush him!" yelled Shira.

"I'm afraid it's just more than a duel, little girl. Scum, why don't you explain the rules?" said Storm, pointing to Kai.

"He's right. In a Manja duel, two people must fight in a three round duel. And in this duel, the stakes are through the roof," explained Kai.

"Right. Now here are the rules. If you win...you're and friends are free to go, and I will give back the tessen, but I doubt that'll happen," he said.

"Fair enough!"

"Wait, don't you want to know what will happen if I win?"

"...Fine. What happens?"

"If I win...I get to keep the tessen, and you and friends get banished to the darkest depths of the Underworld!"

Everyone gasped. "Aviva, don't do it! There has to be another way!" yelled Chris.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, once a person challenges another to a Manja duel, there's no backing out. Either you duel me, or you forfeit. Oh, did I forget to mention that who ever loses or refuses to fight will stripped of their powers forever along with the powers of the others that are involved?" said Storm, with a cocky smile, then started laughing.

"What?! So if Aviva loses..." said Martin.

"... She's a goner!" replied Kai.

"Along with us!" added Rico.

* * *

"So what's it going to be? Are you going battle me, or suffer the consequences?" asked Storm.

Aviva stood their thinking. Was she going to duel this jerk, or risk losing her friends and her powers?

To be continued...


End file.
